


Indulgences

by DesertVixen



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jafar Wins, Jafar likes to watch, Magic Made Them Do It, Psychological Torture, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Jafar has some indulgent tastes.  AU where Jafar wins.A/N: The "Rape/Non-Con" warning has been selected due to magic.





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



He simply couldn’t resist.

It was true that he needed Jasmine to cement his hold on Agrabah, much as her fool of a father had done – he’d married the daughter of the Sultan and stepped into a dead man’s shoes.  
But Jafar intended to do better than the foolish old man he kept in a spell on the throne when necessary, and in a cell when he was not.

Jafar intended to have a son who would follow in his footsteps. He had learned from past experiences that it was unwise to mix too much magic around pregnancy, so he would have to do it the old-fashioned way. That was not a disappointment, since he found the old-fashioned way to be quite enjoyable. The spell that made her…compliant (and likely kept her from trying to kill him) didn’t just ensure she did his bidding but made her rather…energetic about pleasing him.

Of course, pleasing him often meant pleasing others for him. Jafar had to play it safe until Jasmine gave him a son, but it was still very possible to gratify his desire to watch her, to bring her low. 

Sometimes he enjoyed watching her with a selection of the guards. That activity was limited, of course, although Jafar did eventually intend to allow them to share all of her charms. Just not now.

Sometimes he enjoyed fucking her in front of that headstrong fool Aladdin. Jafar wasted no spells on the street rat when a strong cell and chains would do, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to dispose of him. The cell under the palace was not a comfortable one, but Jafar had another one built into his pleasure room. Now and then, he even ordered the guards to give Aladdin the illusion of an opportunity to escape when they brought him up to the pleasure room. Toying with Aladdin was almost as enjoyable as fucking Jasmine.

Sometimes he did both.

Like his plans for tonight.

Tonight, he was feeling very indulgent indeed.

*** 

“How may I serve you, my lord?”

Jafar did so enjoy seeing her kneeling there, the diaphanous red outfit veiling her body without hiding anything. He would have been content to take her to his bed and bend her to his will the old-fashioned way, but the spell had its charms as well. Having the proud princess who had once treated him as lower than the dirt beneath her feet on her knees begging to be fucked had been every bit as enjoyable as he had imagined.

He motioned to Saleh, one of the guards who was often included in the fun due to the fact that his cock was a sizable one. Jafar enjoyed seeing Jasmine go down on her knees eagerly, sliding her mouth around the man’s cock. Sometimes he commanded her to finger herself while she sucked Saleh off, but more often he would move behind her to do it himself. Her current costume was designed with a convenient opening, so he didn’t even need to undress her to finger or fuck her. Jafar did enjoy sliding his fingers inside her wet pussy, toying with her clit, making her squirm against his hand while her mouth worked greedily on another man’s cock. 

On occasions like this, he always made sure to position her so that Aladdin would have an unobstructed view of Jasmine’s mouth on Saleh’s cock, the eager grind of her hips against Jafar’s hand. Aladdin might have enjoyed a kiss from the princess once, but that was all. Jafar intended to make sure he fully realized all that he had lost.

Saleh’s hands were on Jasmine’s head now, thrusting his hips harder and faster, leaving her with no way to escape swallowing. Jafar enjoyed that part as well, enjoyed watching the guard dominate the princess. It was almost as fun as doing it himself.

Once she had finished servicing Saleh, he proceeded to do just that.

“Strip,” Jafar ordered her, watching as she slid off the sheer trousers and top. They had concealed little, but there was something very enjoyable about watching as she knelt, naked, in front of him. He remined fully dressed, only unfastening his pants as he sat on the oversized replica throne he had placed in the pleasure room. Jasmine took his cock into her mouth, as eager as she had been for Saleh, as eager as she would be for anyone as long as the spell remained intact. She was quite good at oral pleasure, but it was not all he wanted from her this evening.

Jafar pushed her back slightly, and Jasmine looked up at him with momentary confusion, until he took her hand to lead her to the centerpiece of the pleasure room, the bed. It was huge, with sturdy posts that Jafar put to good use at times. 

Jasmine knelt on the bed as he stripped off his clothes, as he lay back on the bed. “Mount me,” he ordered silkily.

She straddled him, sinking down on his cock. Jafar wished that there was a better way to arrange things, wished that Aladdin could watch her face as she bounced up and down on Jafar’s cock, as he toyed with her breasts or stroked her clit, driving her body to tighten around him as she orgasmed. He knew Aladdin could see her enthusiastically fucking Jafar, could hear her moaning and pleading.

Perhaps one night he would have her service a suitably restrained Aladdin, Jafar thought. Now that seemed like it would be an exquisite torture, having such intimate contact with the princess he had planned to steal away, perhaps while Jafar fucked her from behind. Now that, he decided, would be very indulgent indeed.

The thought of that scenario, of looking into Aladdin’s eyes while Jafar was buried inside Jasmine, while everything she did to Aladdin was compelled by Jafar’s magic, was enough to send him over the edge. 

His hands gripped Jasmine’s hips, holding her in place as he filled her with his seed. She collapsed against him, and he stroked a possessive hand along her spine. Jafar enjoyed fucking her, even without the audience, but he hoped that this time she would become pregnant.

He wanted to watch her royal belly swell with Agrabah’s newest prince…and he wanted more opportunities to be indulgent.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really the first time I've tried something like this, and I hope it works. I've seen this prompt a few times and never been brave enough to try it. I hope you enjoy it and that it hits your likes nicely.


End file.
